


#1

by notreaaallythatmindfularentI



Series: Random Stuff [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Horror, Other, Spooks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notreaaallythatmindfularentI/pseuds/notreaaallythatmindfularentI
Summary: I was asked for a ride in my friend’s car for a night out when I noticed the person sitting at the back of his car as we get ready. I asked my friend who was it but he looked at me funny and said there was no one in the car but us two.





	#1

**Author's Note:**

> My friend who I sent this story said it was pretty good sooo I decided to post it and see how it does xD I am kinda experimenting with writing right now and I also have stories I plan to write that I find interesting. And this is one of them for now xD
> 
> But before all that I will finish * something * first before I move on. Pretty sure my friend will be pissed off if I delay it even furthur xD
> 
> Amiright, H Y P E :)?

I was walking home alone at night from my part time job when I noticed there was a car following just behind me for a while now. I turned around and cast it a confusing glance. Through the dim lighting of the car, I saw the driver waved at me and smiled. It was my friend, and also a co-worker from my job. I gave him an annoyed look as he parked beside me and opened the window.

"What the hell are you doing, you  _ stalker _ ?" I asked him, beginning to smile but still pretty annoyed.

He chuckled back as he unlocked the door of the passenger seat. "Nothing much. Just trying to hit on you. Want a ride home, young fella?" He winked at me and chuckled. I grinned at him and said sure.

As I was beginning to sit though, I noticed the girl sitting behind my friend. I smiled and waved at her.

"Who's this?" I asked my friend.

"Who's...?" My friend muttered, distracted with fiddling with his car.

"Who's this girl?" I grinned at the girl who's smiling at me back. "Don't tell me it's your girlfriend. Hey." I turned to the girl. "What's your name?"

My friend looked at me in confusion, turning back and forth between me and the girl. "Dude, who?" He asked.

At that point, the girl opened her mouth to speak. She whispers her name very slowly. She repeats it when I said I didn't quite heard it, this time louder.

"So...phi...a.." she says, still very slowly.

"Sophia." I muttered low in my breath. I met the surprised look of my friend beside me. "Dude.. Isn't that.." I started. "Isn't that the name of your girlfriend that you said  _ died _ ?"

He looked at me in utter shock and looked at his backseat. I looked, too, and the girl was gone. My friend and I booked it. We hurried out of the car and ran away from it. 

The next day, we have calmed down and my friend decided to retrieved his car. He went on his way looking decidedly freaked out still.

My friend still drove that car to this day. He said to me he doesn't really want to sell it. Makes sense, after all he had said to me that that's treasure for him and Sophia. It's sentimental to him. I haven’t accepted any ride from him though. Not even if I have to walk miles to my home.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay. I know, this has nothing to do with the summary at all but hey, tell me what you think of it please?
> 
> Thank y'all xD


End file.
